Driver assistance algorithms are increasingly adopted by automotive original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). Initial implementations focus on alerting drivers (i.e., lane departure warnings and front collision warnings). More advanced systems take control of a car in certain situation (i.e., adaptive cruise control and automatic braking). Driver assistance algorithms adopted by after market devices, such as dash cameras are limited to “warning only”, as these after market devices do not interfere with operation of the car. Reliably recognizing unintentional lane changes without some indication of the intentions of a driver is very difficult. This leads to annoying lane departure warning false alarms when drivers intentionally change lanes and/or make a turn.
It would be desirable to reduce lane departure warning false alarms.